


Cream

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (From the Team Oreo cookie vs. cream) Louis is team cookie, Zayn disagrees and shows him why creme is the team to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> This was fun to write, and there's not nearly enough Zouis! Hope you enjoy!

Louis had just about had it with Zayn and his slutty Oreo cream eating ways. 

The boys had all piled back onto the tour bus after their day of photo shoots and interviews for Oreo. They were all gathered around the table, free goodies ripped open. Louis had been a bit miffed when his boyfriend had declined sitting beside him and instead went to sit across from him, until he realized why. 

Zayn Malik is an Oreo cream slut. 

Sure, he had said in the interview that he preferred the cream to the cookies, but Louis hadn’t realized the extent to which Zayn loved the cream.

Looking at him now, it was pretty clear. The way his strong, wiry hands split open the cookies, pink tongue sneaking out to give the cream a few kitten licks, god, was he moaning? 

“-ouis, Louis?” Louis snapped out of it, turning to Harry, but not before catching Zayn’s lips quirk into a smirk. 

“Huh?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“I was just asking if you wanted more Oreos,” Louis nods, reaching out to grab to from the package Harry holds out to him. Because lets be real, Zayn may have started it, but Louis is nothing if not competitive, and the cookies are better! 

He doesn’t even try to disguise what he’s doing; he wants to be obvious, wants Zayn and everyone else to know he’s won. He splits the cookie easily enough, and studies the icing for a second. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy the icing, it’s delicious, it’s just not as delicious as the cookies. His eyes flick to Zayn, who’s watching him intently, before shifting to Harry. 

“Do you want my cream, Harry?” He says it breathily, biting his lip as he extends the cookie towards Harry. Niall and Liam snort into their own cookies, but Harry just raises his eyebrows again and nods, grabbing Louis’ wrist to keep him still as he licks the cream off the cookie from Louis’ hand.

As well as being an Oreo slut, Zayn is also a jealous and possessive bastard. Nothing gets him riled up the way that “Larry Stylinson” does. And despite Louis only having brotherly love for Harry, it’s fun to play it up, to rile up the fans or even better, Zayn. 

“Oops, got a little on your face,” Louis licks his thumb, reaching over to wipe at the bit of icing and cookie dust from Harry’s lip, before locking eyes with Zayn and bringing it to his own mouth, sucking his thumb in deep, cheeks sucked in to show off the sharp just of his cheekbones that he knows Zayn loves.

Zayn is just seething from across the table, his cookie snaps from how hard he was holding it, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Louis, just drops the crumbs on the table. 

“Oi, what a waste of a cookie,” says Niall, but Zayn just shrugs, eyes still fixed on Louis.

“Not as good as the cream.” 

Now, it’s a lot harder to eat a cookie in a sexual way than Louis had anticipated. You can’t lick at it (who tongues a cookie), and biting into it really isn’t that sexy either. It’ll have to do though, because Louis really doesn’t have any other ideas.

He bites into the cookie delicately, and then lets out a low moan, eyes falling shut as he chews. Not to out there, subtle enough that it’s not weird, but loud enough that the boys can hear it, Zayn can hear it. 

All four pairs of eyes are on him as he finishes his cookie, taking little bites and releasing little moans. Once one cookie is finished, he slowly licks the cookie dust from each finger.

Once he’s finished cleaning his fingers, he looks back to the boys, all staring at him, eyes wide and mouths dropped open. 

“What?” Louis asks but can’t help but smirk. 

“Nothing,” Zayn snaps, before grabbing another cookie. He splits it open rather aggressively, but the way he eats it is just filthy. He doesn’t hold anything back, licking the icing off the cookie with little flicks of his tongue, moaning at the taste of the icing. He pulls back after a few licks, sucking his lips into his mouth to get the taste off. All the boys’ eyes are on him now, and he needs to win this.

He scrapes a finger through the icing, gathering some onto his finger. He’s about to bring it to his own mouth before he changes his mind, extending his finger towards Louis. 

“You want some, Lou?” He smirks, finger still extended. Louis clenches his jaw, god does he want some, but he shakes his head. He will not succumb to Oreo slut Zayn. If he crosses his legs to hide his boner, well that’s no one’s business.

Zayn just shrugs and gives a quick wink before slurping his finger in his mouth; he pulls it in and out a few times, practically fellating his finger. He sucks his own cheekbones in, showing off their sharp lines, the exact sharp lines that Louis has come on. He finally, finally, pulls his finger out with a pop, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

He then tilts his head to the side at Louis, and that’s a challenge if Louis’ ever seen one. 

But Louis doesn’t even want to be in the competition any more, as much as he wants to, needs to win, sometimes it’s better to let your opponent win. Even if that said opponent is an Oreo slut. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Zayn?” He jabs his head towards the bunks, ignoring Liam’s wolf whistle. 

Louis stands up from the table, grabs the cookies ignoring Niall’s protests, and stalks towards the bunks not even checking if Zayn follows.

Of course Zayn follows, he won, didn’t he? 

As soon as Zayn enters the bunks, he pressed back against the door, Louis pressed up against him, instantly devouring his neck. 

“Eager, are we?” Zayn asks, shuddering at the sharp nip of Louis’ teeth. 

“Shut up, Zayn,” Louis pulls back from Zayn’s neck, placing sharp bites and gentle kisses to the line of Zayn’s jaw, before thrusting his tongue into Zayn’s open mouth. 

Zayn pushes Louis back to grab the bottom of his shirt and tug it off, before pulling off his own and throwing it away. He quickly undoes Louis’ belt and pushes his pants down, before doing the same to himself, leaving them both in their brief.

He pulls Louis’ back in by the back of his neck and then slides his hands down to Louis’ bum, pulling him closer so their erections rub together. He creeps his hands under Louis’ bum, gets a good grip and hoists to Louis has to wrap his legs around his waist, thick thighs squeezing tight. 

“God, Zayn, please, just-“ Louis says against Zayn’s lips, trying to press his erection against Zayn, taking any sort of friction he can get. 

“What d’you want, babe?” Zayn whispers, lips moving to kiss Louis’ cheek, fingers digging into Louis’ bum cheeks. 

“Anything,” Louis moans out. Zayn moves to lay Louis down on a bunk, crawling on top, slotting between Louis’ spread thighs. He grabs the package of cookies forgotten on the floor, grabbing one and splitting it open, and then he just smears it across Louis’ bare chest, right over his nipples.

Louis moans, eyes hooded as Zayn leans down and starts licking at Louis nipples. Kitten licks to hard swipes of his tongue, bringing the nipple into a stiff peak before moving to the other. He alternates between nipples, scraping his teeth against them or sucking hard, the skin becoming abused and pink. 

Louis shudders under the attention, he’s always had sensitive nipples. Once the icing is gone, Zayn brings his lips back to Louis’, who licks the sweetness from Zayn’s mouth, from his lips. 

Zayn reaches between them to tug down Louis’ briefs so they catch under his ball, and shoves his own off his hips, grabbing both their cocks in head. 

He pulls back from Louis’ lips to lick his hand, but licks back into Louis’ mouth as he wraps his hand around them. They kiss messily as Zayn strokes; Louis’ back arching before he rolls his hips up into Zayn, cock sliding in his firm grip. 

“Just like this, yeah?” Zayn asks, as he tugs harshly at their cocks, both swollen and flushed red. Louis lets out a breathy “yeah”. Zayn pulls away from Louis mouth, moaning as he looks down at their cocks in his hand. Louis looks too, moaning as he slides his fingers into Zayn’s hair, bringing their mouths back together so he can suck on Zayn’s tongue. 

Louis’ moans get more breathy as he nears completion, Zayn’s grunts muffled into Louis’ mouth. Louis brings one of his hands to wrap around Zayn’s, to wrap around both their cocks as he helps Zayn finish them off, cum shooting across his own stomach.

Zayn needs a few more quick tugs before he too is coming across Louis’ stomach, who shudders at the sight. 

Zayn presses a few gentle kisses against Louis’ lips before shifting over to the side of Louis. He raises an arm for Louis to cuddle into, which of course Louis does, always one for post-orgasm cuddles. 

“’m all sticky,” Louis complains, whether he’s referring to icing remnants or the cum still wet on his stomach is unclear. Zayn just smirks, pulling Louis in closer to press a kiss to his temple.

“Will you finally admit it? The cream is the better part of the cookies.” Louis leans up on his elbow, so he’s leaning over Zayn’s face.

“No.”

Oreo slut be damned, the cookie is best.


End file.
